jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin
Erin Elizabeth Breslin is Jack Douglass's fiancée. Erin and Jack met in December 2012, and he proposed to her on their 4-year anniversary in the bar where they met. She made her first appearance in a jackisanerd video called "Hot Irish Female", and since then she has continued to appear in more videos such as YGS 50, 70, and 100, as well as every JackAsk ending in 6.Erin is older than Jack by a year. She is also commonly known as 2toesup. Erin's Snapchat on the other hand is bothtoesup because someone already took 2toesup. She and Jack publicly announced the engagement on January 2nd, 2017.https://twitter.com/jacksfilms/status/816127315449118721 Trivia *Erin has medium length hair, blue eyes, and thin eyebrows. *Has never had braces. *She ties her shoes using the bunny ear method. *Erin claims to have a fear of styrofoam. *She really loves Panic! At The Disco and Taylor Swift. *Erin has hosted two YIAY episodes. *Erin used to have blonde hair. *She was born Erin Elizabeth on 27 June 1987 in California. Her mother is a former nurse. *Erin is Catholic.Jacksfilms 76 *Erin is in love with Hamilton. Quotes *"Happy wife, happy life!" *"Waityoudidntanswerthequestion" *"Listen™" *"The Pranksters™" *"I don't believe in music; I'm waiting 'till marriage." *"Isn't America basically the planet?" *How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder, by bein’ a lot smarter, by bein’ a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter. And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter. Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain. Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”. Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. “Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?" Alexander Hamilton... My name is Alexander Hamilton... And there’s a million things I haven’t done... But just you wait, just you wait! When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden, half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick, the scent thick. And Alex got better but his mother went quick. Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside, a voice saying "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself", he started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf. There would’ve been nothin’ left to do for someone less astute, he would’ve been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution. Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord, tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford. Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on, plannin’ for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man. In New York you can be a new man (J: Just you wait). In New York you can be a new man (J: Just you wait). In New York you can be a new man. Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you. You could never back down, you never learned to take your time. Oh, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh. The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him. We fought with him. Me? I died for him. Me? I trusted him. Me? I loved him. And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him. There’s a million things I haven’t done but just you wait! What’s your name, man? Alexander Hamilton! References Category:Jack's Significant Others